soapsfandomcom-20200214-history
Soap Opera Wiki:Maintenance
Maintenance on the is essential to the success of our aims to document the past, present and future of soap operas. As anyone can edit, people often vandalize articles for various reasons. Although these persons are blocked quickly, their vandalism needs reversing, and this article goes over the various ways to perform maintenance on . Reverting changes When a vandal messes up an article, their changes can easily be reversed by anybody. To do this, you have to go to the article's page history and reverse the article to a 'good' version. All previous versions of the article are listed there. To revert vandalism, or any changes in general: # Click "History" at the top of the page # Click on the date and time (eg: 14:15, 13th February 2005) of the revision you want to revert to # When viewing the revision, press "Edit this page" # You will be warned it is an old versions of the article. Ignore this, and press save changes # Check the article to ensure your changes were to a good version This maintenance is easy to perform with practice, and means visitors aren't put off by vandalism when they visit the site. Deletion Users If an article has been created against policy (for example, is irrelevant or malicious), you can nominate it for deletion. This is simple. To nominate an article for deletion: # Go to "Edit this page" on the article you want to nominate # Add at the top of the article # Save your changes An administrator will then review your nomination, and either delete the article or remove the tag and keep it. Never remove delete tags from articles, unless it is clearly vandalism by the person who done so (for example, nominating General Hospital for deletion is vandalism). You will be blocked for vandalism if you remove tags inappropriately. Administrators If you see an article you want to delete, do the following: # Click "Delete" at the top of the page # Fill in a reason for deletion, and tick the box confirming your decision # Hit "Delete" Cleanup Cleanup is a facility which nominates poor articles for improvement. Articles with major grammar problems, formatting issues, a lack of links to other articles and general need for attention should be added to cleanup. To do this: # Go to "Edit this page" on the article you want to nominate # Add at the top of the article # Save your changes The article is then added to Category:Articles requiring cleanup. Here you can also find articles to improve. When you have cleaned up an article, remove the tag. If an article is on cleanup for a long time, it will be deleted. Make sure your contributions are good to avoid this. Stubs Although not strictly maintenance, adding to the bottom of an article is an important thing on the . If an article is shorter than three paragraphs or so, it is deemed a "stub". This means it needs expanding. Stubs are the base of good articles, but need improvement to be comprehensive enough to be good. Often stubs are made by new editors, or those adding rosters in bulk. Stubs should be expanded when possible, and if you want to find one to expand, visit Category:Stubs and take your pick. See also * The category for maintenance tasks * Project rules - Important for seeing if articles fit deletion criteria Category:Help Maintenance